Mindy and Danny's (Almost) First Time
by Cimriel
Summary: Mindy and Danny have just reunited on the top of the Empire State Building, but there are still words to be said and things, one in particular, to do. Takes place write after the Finale.


**After Mindy Kaling recently confirmed that Danny and Mindy hadn't had sex yet, I wanted to write a piece about their first time. But then I just failed miserably. This grew so long and doesn't resemble the story I had planned out at all. Oops. **

**Really now it's just about what happens to them after the Finale ends. I believe I will be adding more chapters. Maybe. I'm still a little confused by how this even came, to be to be honest, but I hope people still like it.**

Danny smiled against Mindy's lips as she let out a soft gasp. Wanting to hear it again, his hand roamed further down, cupping her perfect bottom and pulling her tighter against him.

A chill ran through him as she returned the favor, squeezing his own butt through his jeans. He drew a shaky breath. Needing to be closer, Danny shifted so that he half laid on top of her. He didn't care that he rolled over bird droppings and a piece of gum. He didn't care that they were still in public at the top of the Empire State Building. All that mattered was her.

Sheer joy flooded through Danny as they melded together. This was real. This was happening. He hadn't ruined everything, after all.

Mindy's skin was impossibly soft against his. Her hair felt like silk, and her body fit seamlessly against his own. Danny had thought he could live without this. He had thought their friendship, the most important of his life, could be enough- until it wasn't. Even after they had become buddies again, he had still felt empty. He wanted her- all of her- and always would.

As he softly drew her tongue into his mouth, his hand danced along the top of her skirt. Desperate to feel her skin, Danny yanked her shirt out and brushed his fingers underneath.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," a voice called out. Dazed, Danny turned and saw a security guard standing over them, tapping his foot. "I've been patient because I witnessed your grand reunion, but this has gone too far."

"Too far?" Mindy repeated, recovering faster than Danny. She lifted her head indignantly. "Sir, where is your sense of romance? Did Marc Anthony go too far for Cleopatra? Did Paris go too far for Helen of Troy? Did Lancelot overstep his boundaries for Guinevere?"

"Yes," Danny answered for the guard as he frowned down at her. "Yes, to all those examples. Those guys were terrible, Mindy. They ruined lives."

"Yet they had true love, Danny."

"Yeah, and each one of them wound up dead. That's your idea of romance?" He teasingly poked her side.

"This coming from the man who considers Bonnie and Clyde to be a classic romcom." Mindy playfully tussled his hair in retaliation. "Do I need to point out that both the guy and the girl die in that movie?"

"Listen, you two-" the security guard interrupted, snapping them out of their banter. "While this might be true love for you, here at the Empire State Building we call it Lewd Conduct and Indecent Exposure." He crossed his arms sternly. "I can't let it go on any longer. Those nuns over there have been shooting you dirty looks for the last five minutes."

Danny begrudgingly sat up and leaned back on his elbows. He was reminded that there were people in this world besides Mindy and him- and many of them looked rather pissed. The gaggle of sisters in the corner seemed particularly incensed as they wagged their fingers and crossed themselves.

"They're just mad because they fastened their chastity belts too tight." Mindy grumbled as Danny sat up and helped her to her feet. He ignored the burst of pain in his side. "It's not our fault that they have no sense of style and decided to marry some dead guy."

"God is not some dead guy." Danny nudged her. "You can't call him that." Feeling the burning gaze of the angry nuns, he ducked his head sheepishly and turned away. "Though we really shouldn't be talking about the Lord right now." He shifted uncomfortably.

Understanding his meaning, Mindy's eyes fell to the bulge straining against his jeans. Her mischievous smile only made it harder for him to calm down. "Is that right, Danny? Do I detect some Catholic Guilt?" She coyly took a step forward.

"Mindy..." Danny began warningly, holding up his hands. Ignoring his tone, she took another step forward.

"Should I get you a priest?" She grabbed his collar playfully and pulled him towards her. "Do you have something you need to confess?"

Damn it. He never would have ranted about the Sacrament of Penance to her if he had known she'd use it to seduce him. Unable to resist her, Danny gently plucked a cigarette butt out of her hair. "Yeah." His hand lingered. "I may be having some pretty impure thoughts right now."

"I may be having a few myself."

"Oh yeah?" Danny raised a brow. "Like what?"

"Should I tell you?" Mindy's eyes danced playfully. "Or should I show you?"

"Stop!" The security guard exclaimed, separating them with his hands. Danny had completely forgotten he was there. "Something is seriously wrong with you both. You're worse than the teenagers. Get out of here before you get yourselves arrested."

"But I can't leave, Sir," Mindy protested. "Not without my bag and coat. I left them in the stairwell. They are too bold and striking, yet tastefully conservative for me to leave without."

"You left your bag in the stairwell?" Danny repeated with a frown. "Do I even want to ask why?"

"You know what, Danny, yes- you should asked why." Mindy suddenly turned on him and poked him in the chest. "I was in the stairwell because the elevator broke and I had to walk up 104 flights to meet you here. Do you know how hard that was?" She put her hands on her hips. "I almost died, Danny! I almost had to haunt this place forever as the beautiful, tragic ghost who-"

"You took the stairs?" Danny interrupted, staring in disbelief. He took in her smeared makeup and disheveled clothes, and his expression turned to wonder. "You walked up 104 flights? You did that for me?"

"Yes, I did it for you, idiot." Mindy replied, suddenly looking vulnerable as she glanced away. "You're not the only one who wants to go all in."

Danny froze, his heart ready to burst. "Min..." He didn't have the words to describe his emotions, so he gently cupped her cheek and smiled- the biggest smile he had offered in years. His eyes held nothing back.

"Nope. None of that," the security guard declared, stepping between the two of them. "The two of you can't be trusted. If you go now, I'll help you get back your stuff."

"Deal." Mindy shook the man's hand even though he didn't offer it. "If you don't allow Lewd Conduct and Indecent Exposure here, we'll just have to go elsewhere."

The cab ride to Danny's place felt like forever, even as Mindy and Danny agreed to order delivery but attempted to devour each other instead. At least the driver was more understanding than the security guard had been. He didn't speak a word as the two of them kissed and shamelessly groped one another.

Danny paid him back by throwing down five times the amount of the actual fare before Mindy and him practically sprinted to his condo. The moment the door shut, he pressed her up against it, his hands desperately roaming everywhere. She threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Danny..." She gasped as he dropped his head and pressed open mouth kisses against her neck. Her head rolled back as she breathed deeply. "Oh God, Danny."

His head snapped up as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, Min…" he panted breathlessly. "Do you still want to take it slow, because I'm willing to…"

"No, no. No slow. We've waited long enough." She pulled him back towards her. "I want this. I want you."

Danny's response was a low groan as he kissed her again and fumbled to unbutton her vest. He had it off in a moment before he attacked her shirt. To steady herself, Mindy placed her hands on his waist.

"Ow!" Danny flinched. He couldn't help it as pain lanced through his side.

"What?" Mindy pulled back. "I didn't bite you or something, did I? Because I sometimes do that and I don't even realize…"

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's nothing." He leaned forward and recaptured her lips. As his fingers eagerly explored the edges of her bra, Mindy began to unbutton his shirt. The moment she reached his stomach, he flinched again.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Mindy pushed him back, eyes wide with worry. "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Danny attempted- and failed- to feign confusion. "I'm fine. Better than fine, I'm great."

As he darted in again for another kiss, she poked him again in the side, prompting him to double over in pain. "Oww!"

"You're not fine." Her forehead furrowed in concern. "What's wrong with you? Are you hurt?" As she slipped away from him, and went into doctor mode, Danny pounded his head against the door in frustration. "Do you have appendicitis? A hernia? A tumor? Do you have one of those tumors that's really a parasitic twin and if you cut it open, it still has teeth?"

Danny blinked at her and shook his head while she just shrugged. "What? I saw it on Discovery Channel."

"I do not have a parasitic twin, or anything else you just said," he insisted. Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. "I was sorta hit by a cab on the way to the Empire States Building earlier. It's no big deal."

"You were 'sorta' hit by a cab?" Mindy repeated, her voice loud and concerned.

"Like I said, it's no big deal. People get hit by cabs all the time. It's practically New York City's way of saying hello."

"Or saying goodbye, if it had killed you!" She darted forward and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, covering her mouth in horror when she exposed the dark, ugly bruises curving down his stomach and around his back. "Oh my God! You're seriously hurt. What were you thinking, Danny, waiting at the Empire State Building for hours? You could have had internal bleeding and died up there!"

"Well, here's the thing…" Danny sucked in a breath and awkwardly raised his hands, "I kinda may not have been up there for as long as you think."

"What?"

"I may have a little left early…"

"How early?" Mindy's voice was low and hostile.

Danny shrugged sheepishly. "After about an hour or so."

"An hour!" Mindy shoved him, prompting Danny to double over again in pain.

"Oww! Damn it!"

"Crap! I'm sorry! I forgot you were hurt!" Mindy scrambled over to him, eyeing his injury.

"You forgot? How could you forget? I was just telling you how it happened!"

"No, no." She stepped back defensively and waved her a finger. "You were just telling me you abandoned me again at my favorite place. That's the second time!"

"I didn't abandoned you." Danny unconsciously tried to cross the distance between them. His chest tightened painfully as she took a step back. He watched her cross her arms over her chest and began to panic. It was the women's bathroom all over again.

"Look Min-" he swallowed, "I'm sorry. I just- I thought it was over between us."

"And that makes it okay?"

"No. I know it's not okay." With a sigh, Danny sat down on the edge of his couch, winching as pain lanced through his side. "Look…" he began after a long pause, "when I went to meet you on the roof, I thought I had already ruined everything. There I was, surrounded by friends clowning around, lovers holding hands, kids running between their parents' legs- and all I could think about is how I would never have any of that with you. I figured you'd stop speaking to me again, and then I'd have to quit the practice, and leave New York…"

"Leave New York?" Mindy interrupted. "Why would you leave New York? You love it here."

Danny stared down at his hands, unable to meet her eyes. "Because everything about this city reminds me of you," he confessed. "How could I take it, knowing what I had lost?"

"Danny…" Mindy sucked in a breath. He slowly met her eyes.

"You couldn't even believe me earlier when I said I love you." He swallowed shakily, his gaze falling again. "Mindy- you're all I ever think about. If I couldn't make you see that after all this time, I didn't know how I'd…"

She erased the distance between them in a heartbeat and threw her arms around him. Clutching her in relief, Danny pulled her down on his lap and burrowed his head against her neck. He breathed her in as his heart raced. They remained still for a long, quiet moment, completely wrapped up in one another.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Mindy pulled back, wiping away a tear. Her eyes still watered as she smiled brightly. "This is stupid. Why are we thinking about what we almost lost when we're together again? Screw this sadness. Danny Castellano-" she poked him in the chest, "I am going to make you insanely happy."

His stomach fluttered as he gently wiped away her tears. God, did he love her. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Like grilling steaks with Robert DeNero and Scorsese happy," she declared. "Or winning the blue ribbon for the best home brew kind of happy."

"What about you?" He grinned as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm going to make you absurdly happy, too. Every day for the rest of your life will be like you were chosen to host the Oscars."

"Really? And then am I asked back the next year?"

"No." He shook his head. "Ellen drew a bigger ratings."

Mindy playfully pinched him, and Danny smiled. "Seriously, Min. I want to make you happy. I have to make you happy." He swallowed, suddenly becoming nervous as she watched him. "This is it for me. You're it for me- for the rest of my life."

"For the rest of our life." Mindy corrected with a smile, placing her smaller hands over his. "This is it for me, too, Danny."

Smiling back, he leaned forward and captured her lips. At first, their kiss was slow and sweet. They explored each other's mouths thoroughly, happy to reacquaint themselves. Yet as their need to be close grew, things quickly became heated, and Danny's hands began to drift. Mindy's shirt was still open from before, and he eagerly ran brushed his fingers up and down her skin. Impatient to see her in all her beautiful, naked glory, he reached up for the clasp of her bra while her hands traveled down his side.

He flinched again.

"Damn it, Danny!" Mindy jerked away from him.

"No, no, no. I'm fine." Danny leaned in and kissed her again, his hand still targeting the clasp on her bra. "I'm fine," he insisted against her lips when she hesitated. Her hand snaked down and poked him in the side again, immediately causing him to cringe.

"Oww!" He scowled at her. "Would you cut that out?!"

"You cut it out. What's the point of releasing Vince and Owen when you can't do anything? You're hurt so what's the point of getting all worked up?" She shook her head in disappointment and climbed off his lap. "I'm sorry, Danny, but even this guy here," she patted her butt, "I'm afraid you can't handle him in your condition."

"That's not true!" Danny's eyes admire her ass for a moment before he met her eyes again. "I too can handle them! All of them. Look Mindy- I've wanted to have sex with you for years. Do you really think I've let something as trivial as a car accident stop me now?" He stood up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his bedroom.

They were soon kissing again, lost in the moment- hands roaming urgently. Danny removed Mindy's shirt and skirt, and she returned the favor- yet he could not stop himself from flinching almost every time she touched him. His bruising was too raw and sore.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Mindy sighed, pulling away. "We are an extremely attractive, May-December couple. This should be sexier! I feel like Rouge from X-Men, Danny. My touch is killing you."

"You not touching me would kill me," he corrected her. She looked so damn gorgeous in her bra and panties. He ran his eyes over her in appreciation- yet she still didn't look convinced. "Can we at least try it on the bed?"

It was even worse there. When he tried to climb on top of her, his stomach and sides flared up in pain, prompting him to cringe. Gritting his teeth, he flipped her over, lustfully enjoying the view of her straddling him- yet his aching back made it impossible for him to get comfortable.

"Alright, enough of this." Mindy threw her hands up and began to dismount him.

"No, no. Don't stop." He tried grabbing her waist to keep her on him, but he wound up hissing in pain.

"Sure Danny, because this is great for my ego." She glared at him. "There is no better way to say, "I love you, Mindy. I've missed you, Min," she imitated his voice, "than have you constantly grunt in agony like I stabbed you."

"This is hell." Danny dramatically dropped his head against his pillow as she slipped away from him. "Dante had it all wrong. There aren't nine circles of hell, there are ten. This one, where it hurts to have you touch me, is the worse."

"Maybe this is the universe's way of telling us not to have sex." Mindy sat down next to him, crossed legged. "We have some pretty explosive chemistry. What if we actually set the world on fire when we finally do it?"

"Then the world will burn." Danny placed a hand on her knee. "Because we will do it." He eyed her hopefully and Mindy shook her head.

"Not tonight, we won't. Probably not tomorrow either, if you still look like a bruised peach."

Danny groaned and Mindy sweetly ran her hand through his hair before she gave him a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Being the perfect girlfriend that I am, I'll go get you some ice. Maybe that will help you heal."

The word girlfriend was nice to hear, but it wasn't enough to cover what she meant to him- not even close. Danny was still mulling over what else he could call her when she returned with a few sandwich bags filled with ice. Kneeling above him, she gently placed them against his stomach and sides.

"Thanks." He looked up at her, appreciating her thoughtfulness- and the view.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure."

"What did you mean before when you said that you wanted to have sex with me for years?"

Danny froze and glanced up at her. "Does that really need clarification?"

"Uh, yeah, considering the fact that you used to despise me." She raised a brow. "You used to spin around when you saw me in the hallway and walk in the other direction. You even darted in the women's bathroom one time by mistake."

Danny could not help but to grin at that.

"How is that funny?" Mindy demanded.

"I never despised you. I just didn't like your personality and thought you were annoying." Mindy narrowed her eyes and held her finger against his side, threatening to poke him again. "Look-" Danny continued, still amused, "it's funny now because all the things that used to irritate me are now my favorite things about you. And for the record, I never disliked your looks."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I always thought you were gorgeous," Danny confessed, "even when you bothered me. Sometimes you'd be in the middle of story about how you saw a Sam Rockwell look alike, or why you decided to switch face creams- and I'd imagine shutting you up with a kiss." He shrugged. "I still sometimes have those thoughts, actually-"

She poked him, gently, and glared down at him without any real anger. "You jerk-perv. We've known each other for a long time. Did you ever think about me when you were seeing other people?"

"No! That would be wrong," he insisted, before he frowned and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Though you did sort of have a way, you know, of popping up...sometimes at inappropriate times."

"Oh my god!" Mindy's mouth dropped before she broke out into a wide grin. "Danny Castellano! You have it bad."

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing she was going to enjoy this.

"You desired for me for years? What was it like once we became friends?" She laid down, eagerly nestling up against him. "Did you yearn for me, Danny? Were you nearly crushed under the weight of your feelings? Was it hard for you to hold back when I was so close, yet so far?"

"Yes," he confessed, although she clearly didn't expect him to answer. "It was very hard."

For once she didn't have a snappy reply. Her eyes simply widened before softening. "Oh."

"Obviously, I couldn't take," he said, awkwardly looking away, "both before and after our breakup."

Mindy simply watched him, pensive until she smiled softly. "I've always wanted you, too, you know," she admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded and reached out to absently draw shapes on his chest. "When you kissed me on the plane, I realized just how much I wanted you- and wanted this." She gestured between them.

Touched, Danny ran a hand up her cheek and into her hair before he kissed her again- slowly and intimately. Mindy opened her mouth for him, and Danny turned onto his side so that he could be closer.

Instantly, he winced.

You're still hurt, you depraved maniac." Mindy scolded, pulling back. "Stop trying to have sex with me!"

"I wasn't trying to have sex!" he insisted, frowning grumpily. "I just wanted to hold you. Is that so wrong?"

"Oh." Mindy smiled and snuggled up against him, careful to avoid his injuries. "That's not wrong at all. It's actually very nice." She threaded their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze. "Speaking of nice, while I was getting you ice, I was thinking our first time together. I think it should be someplace lovely- like a meadow, or under a rainbow in an apple orchard."

"Oh boy."

"Or maybe we should do it on a mountaintop, like Mt. Olympus in Greece. Or.." She raised her finger up excitedly. "We could sneak back into the Empire State Building and have sex there. I think that guard was bluffing before about arresting us."

Danny just shook his head as she fired off crazy idea after crazy idea. As long as they were together, he really didn't care when or where ever they finally had sex. No matter what, it would be well worth the wait. And even if it wasn't- at least he knew now they'd have the rest of their lives to make it up.


End file.
